The Rhone Valley TB: Season 7--- Episode 2
by Carroll E. Stewart
Summary: In my world, this is the ending for TB, Season 7, Episode 2. The Rhone Valley has belonged to Godric and Eric since time began. Eric wants what he wants. He is going to make sure that he gets it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rhone Valley**

**The characters of True Blood Belong to Mr. Alan Ball. The characters of SVM belong to Miss Charlene Harris. No infringement on my part is intended. I have not BETA, editor or other such charming person. My mistakes are my own. **

Pam was walking up the sidewalk and wanted to scream her discontent to whoever the fuck was listening...but then, they would probably blab to her maker that she was having a hissy fit. Like he did not already know. Fucking maker, anyway...that fucking Eric! Dr. Fucking Frankenstein in a Viking body!

Fucking Vikings and their absolutely fearless way of doing shit! "Hey, what do you think is beyond all those big assed waves?" she spit out into the night, sounding like Eric. "Not one fucking clue. Let's take the longboat and go find out. Maybe we'll find land, maybe we will just fucking sale all they way to Valhalla! Well fuck yes, in case we do, grab an extra ration of mead, sharpen our swords and fuck all the women one last time!"

It was all she could do not to rip the door off the hinges of this house of horrors!

If she had a nuke, she would set if off in the Rhone Valley! It was just a real shame that the breathers had no idea who made the most expensive fucking wine in the world...and also the tastiest and most affordable. And also a vintage the winos could afford. And then there was just every other bottle that was corked in the Old World. Eric was just fucking wealthy by his own right. Then, when Godric, she wanted to stamp her foot in disgust about his just fucking stupid loss of life, met the sun, Eric had inherited all of his wealth. If she was going to be turned, she had picked the right fucking maker, that was for damn sure. Pbbbllltttt! Right now she wanted to kick his ass for the fuckery he was involved in.

Gawd, she hated this place! Frankenstein's castle! She hated what Eric did here. Not so much the physical act, but the emotional one. Ever since he had met that little blonde fuck head of a breather...oh fuck!

The women passed her on the stairs. "He would not eat," Ziggy said with a sad voice as she passed her by. Well of course not, _I am Eric Fucking Northman and shit happens on my schedule not yours!_

There he sat...always in something that resembled a throne. He was so obviously meant to rule and command and would heever stop fucking around with his life?

"Hello child," gawd she missed the sound of his voice.

There was no mistaking what was on his chest. "Eric, what the fuck? The virus...did you have to infect yourself with the virus?"

"Yes," came his calm reply.

The tears started and would not stop. "Is this our legacy, the bat shit crazies?" she wailed. "You are my maker," she crumpled to the floor, "why would you do this?"

Picking her up, he sat down with her in the chair. "Because this is the third time I have been infected. The vaccine works. I actually looked much worse fifteen minute ago.

No tears," he grinned at her. "Part of my legacy is sitting here in my lap."

Pam wiped at her eyes. "Do not try and make my feel better. What the fuck have you got your happy band of mad scientists working on?"

"We are going to start pushing the serum for the Hep V. All the PR is in place and will soon be in play. We are mixing it with the True Blood that we bottle here. It should be on the shelves in a couple of days."

"How nice of you to sidestep my question. What else, Eric? The vineyard smelled differently. What else are you fucking around with? And don't fuck with me. The last time the vineyard smelled differently you wanted to come out of the dark and drag the rest of us along with you. So your team of egg-heads came up with True Blood. What the fuck are they working on now?"

Eric was thoughtful and a small smile played about his lips. "That fucking little Russell was right. Take a fae into the laboratory and give us _Day and Night_...a true day walking drink with a little something extra."

"What?" Pam drew back from him. "What fae? How?"

"When I left you, my first stop was here. Had my team draw blood from me the elixir that was Warlow. Then I set them to reproducing it. Apparently I am in still possession of my hunter and gather skills as well. I spent a lot of time between here and The Realm of Fae. Transporting back and forth as many different plants as I could. That is what smells differently in the vineyard. Here in the Rhone Valley, we are growing fae plants and the extracts from them and the blood sample from me gave the team something to play with. And play they did.

When my True Blood factories were blown, I used the insurance money from those to dump into newer buildings and equipment. Very state of the art because I am going to need one that can produce the product that is tailored to me and mine."

"Oh fuck Eric," she closed her eyes and shuck her head in disbelief.

"I told you child, I want it all. With this cure for Hep V, the world will see this as a stepping stone for curing AIDS, the human version of Hepatitis, and whatever the next super pandemic is that comes along. We need humans," he stressed. "And they will be willing to forgive and eventually it will dull in the subconscious what terrible monsters we can be."

"Eric please, this is not about all the humans, this is about one small blonde...one in particular," she hissed at him.

"Child," his voice was even and thoughtful. "I have been alive for a thousand years. I do not want to be like Godric, having walked here and then just become tired of the journey. I want it all. The night and the day. A family. With what we grow here in the Rhone Valley, this is going to come to pass."

"Oh fuck Eric," she peered into his eyes. "You have a family."

"Yes, and you are my child. My child of the night. But I want the white picket fence, Pam. I want the baby in the cradle. I fucking want it all," he said, his voice set. "And I have enough money and the technology is there. All that was needed was just someone with enough money and the desire to make that happen. Well, hello just watch me write the fucking check. Want a Swiss bank account instead? I can fucking make that happen."

For a moment, Pam thought she was breathing. "And, and..."

"Yes," he settled back. "From my fae enriched blood and the plants I brought back, which are thriving in the vineyard I must say, I have the magic cocktail. I can day walk. I also use a SPF 30 and stick to the shade, but yes, I can day walk."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." her voice got softer as she was lost in the possibilities. Her eyes went to his chest. "The virus is gone."

"Yes," he nodded. "Here comes Dr. Chan to draw blood now."

Pam was watching everything while the doctor extracted blood for only who knew what brand of the next round of Frankenstein madness. He and Eric exchanged a few words in Chinese and then the doctor withdrew.

"So what's your plan Eric? Become fertile, raise yourself a bunch of little Northmans?" she said, smirking.

"Yes," he answered. "What? Did you think I was not serious? I said I wanted it all. I want to be a thousand years of vampire bad-ass and a wife and a baby. My baby in my wife, mine," he growled at her.

"This has been your plan all along," her voice held disbelief.

Eric's face told her nothing. "Child," his voice was soft. "Every century I watched the humans progress. As science became more than just an explanation of the how and why...I also watched it become an art form. I encouraged it, added to it. Threw money at it. A lot of fucking money," he smiled.

"I am a Viking, Pamela. That is who I am in my soul, the core of my being." His voice became louder, edgier. "I want my village back. I want to be able to put my longboat in the water and sail. I want to be able to stare my enemy in the eyes and defeat them. I want to come home to my wife and children at the end of the day and hear their tales of wonder just as they listen to mine.

I want child," his voice got louder, "what I fucking want! I want to be a vamp/human hybrid. And I am well on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kick the Tires

"So vampire is not enough," she regarded him. Pam could only stare in disbelief. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, had it all. And she meant fucking all. While he was in Louisiana, he lived perhaps a bit modestly, but then he saved a boat load of money on taxes. When he was anywhere else in the world...fuck...the world was her maker's oyster. Truth be told, he fucking owned most of the South. And in the Old World...if you stepped on it, chances were good, Eric owned it. His Viking ass loved seaports. And if you could trace the paper work back far enough, you would see that he owned those, as well.

"Child, I know your time as human left your feeling desperate. But my time as Viking did not. Then, when my parents were slaughtered by that piece of Were shit Edgington, my life changed.

I became responsible for those around me. The village became mine. I no longer had a family nor did I have time to start one. It was one battle after another and a lot of bullshitting politics thrown in. I was so fucking tired at the end of the day I'd eat, maybe, then sleep so I could get up the next day and do it again.

While my father lived, I fucked away years that I should have sat at the fire with him and learned everything he knew.

Well, welcome to the 21st century. I am not fucking away anything. This Viking wants his human back and the vampire wants to keep his magic and fucking killing speed. I have the daylight. We are working on the fertility. Warlow proved to be of use after all."

The edge was gone. She could tell by the way he relaxed back into the chair. He was most serious about this. He put a smile on his face and said, "So, how are things at home? Tell daddy."

That was her cue to step up and stop being the bitch. She wondered what else he had set in motion from which there was no coming back. Every time he set foot here, her life changed. True Blood came to mind. He drank _only _that shit for months before they released it as a human blood substitute. "Fucking Rhone Valley," she sighed and then became the agreeable child that she tried not to be.

"Hep V vamps are growing in number and ferocity. Tara is my eyes and ears. I pulled her out of a fight the other night when I called. Told her to snoop around, keep tabs on Willa, trust no one and to take her ass to ground every night.

Why, what do you hear?"

"I am waiting on a call right now," he replied. "Oh, speak of the devil only wears Prada," he chuckled as he picked up his phone. "Lafayette, talk to me."

Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "La La," she mouthed at him and then rolled her eyes so he could see her do it.

"Mr. Eric's, we is in some fucked up shit. These Heppers are traveling in packs and taking folks. I've been talkin' to my contacts on line...I has had several gones missin' these past days. The littlest of the towns seems to bes takin's it the worst. The pack hit out at what used to be Merlotte's. Folks are missin' and those that are left in Bon Temps are runnin'."

Eric sat up straighter. "Merlotte's? Was Sookie there with the Were?"

"Yes. And they are still standin' but I just don't think he is gonna be able to stop all these mo fo'n Heppers. Those veiny bitches, they is workin' its, Mr. Eric. They has banded together and has gots someone who is thinkin' this through and warehousin' folks somewhere. There was vamps at Merlotte's or there would none of us left standin.' Not even the Were.

Those Heppers came prepared and carried them off somewheres..."

Pam could see it. The edge to Eric was back. His voice was still neutral, but there sat a pissed off maker!

"Lafayette, I want you to take yourself over to Sookie's and stay there. Take the weapons I left with you. Those Mac 10s with the UV core will do some damage. As soon as we hang up, I want you to have some more of my blood. Drink the entire vile. When and if while at Sookie's you think you are going to be overrun, drink the other vile and give the other to Sookie. "

"Will do. Anythin' else?"

"Hold the fort until I arrive. The cavalry is coming."

"Good to knows," she heard and then Eric hung up.

Pam stood with her hands on her hips. "Just what the fuck did you do? Sookie is with the Were?"

"Of course she is," Eric replied as he punched in another number. "I needed someone who could take care of her while I was gone."

Pam was shaking her head in disgust. "I thought you tried that the last time...she figured it out that you had glamoured him."

"Well, let us just say this time I tried a little reverse psychology. Yes, get into bed with her. Yes, fuck her to the best of your Were ability which is not anywhere close to my exceptionally fine and finessed love making ability. Yes, move in and keep your ass there. Whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Pam thought maybe he was infected, after all. "So what happens when you show up and you walk back in and there she is, carrying what is going to be your oldest that is goin' howl at the moon?"

"Oh child," Eric grinned. "Not that I would not love the little hairy beast like he was one of my own. Of course I would, for he would be a part of Sookie."" Into the phone he said, "I need the plane, now," and then he hung up.

Pam was not believing what she was hearing. Eric was a lot of things. He would risk his life just...well just because she honestly thought he was an adrenaline junkie. And to prove to himself that he really was the smartest thing out there. But here sat her maker who did not share or play nicely with anyone. "Really, you have this grand plan to hump your way to fatherhood and you are startin' out with raisin' a Were. What am I missin'?"

"Oh child," he winked at her. "It is not what you are missing. The question is what is Alcide missing?"

"What?" she took a step back.

"After the fiasco of the Were protecting her from Russell, at that time, using my very keen mind, I could foresee a time when he just might need to be welcomed into her bed to keep her little ass safe.

So perhaps I mentioned to the Were that he needed to be fixed. Then perhaps I suggested that he would not remember me suggesting he needed a vasectomy nor would he remember getting one."

"And people think I am devious," she said in disbelief.

"Just taking care of business," he shrugged. "I needed him neutered. Just not in the most obvious way by removing all his Were junk which would work for me as well. I am very good at shoveling bullshit, perhaps even an expert in that field. But I don't think I could make Sookie believe that I had nothing to do with all his male parts missing and him singing soprano. I think I just might be the first place she would point that finger of hers. So instead, I decided to just put the fox in the chicken coop but remove all his little fuckers, first.

We are outbound," he said as he shrugged on a jacket. "There will be meals on the plane. Time to go. Unless, of course, you want to stay here."

"Oh fuck no," she hissed. "I am ready to say goodbye to the house of *Dr. Ericstein," she shuddered. "The shit you do to yourself here Eric. I am always amazed you are still living the true death."

"All for a good cause," he replied as they went up the stairs.

She was laughing. "That being for the good of all mankind?"

"Have you lost your mind child?" he stared at her. "Have you become infected with the Hep V?" He was inspecting her closely. "I don't see any veins, any where. Of course, it could be the early stages. But the mind, as a rule, does not go first." Shaking his head at her in dismay he then grinned. "That good cause would be me."

Taking to the air, they landed next to the plane. Boarding, Eric said to the Captain, "Is it all loaded?"

"Yes sir, the hold is full. We have the _True Blood Plus_ and the _True Blood_ as well. Several thousand cases."

"Excellent, get this bird in the air. I needed to be in Shreveport, yesterday."

"Sookie?" Lafayette yelled as he opened the door with his key. "Miss Sooks?" he yelled again up the stairs.

"Odd," he said as he went out to begin bringing in the arsenal. "Were's truck is not here. They must be out in his. I hopes they is lay'n up food stuffs. I can eats peanut butter, but I hope my little fine lookin' ass does not has to be doin' it the rest of my days.

Not that it makes no never minds. La La was born to texts," he sang to himself as he looked around the kitchen and then sent her off a message as to what would be nice to has and must has and just get yous ass home before dark, has.

Sookie was beginning to wonder about Alcide? He kept asking her if they should just keep on driving? What the fuck? Had he no loyalty? No sense of home? No sense of right from wrong? How did you live with yourself if you just ran away from trouble every time it came knocking at your door? With her, that was every other week Trouble delivered her a package. Sometimes, when Trouble was so fucking behind in deliveries to her place, they shipped it by UPS...every...fucking...day! Fuck, with all the shit that knew where she lived, she should not have a home.

Well fuck, the only reason she had a home was because Eric had believe she was coming back.

Eric...Eric who had believed she was not dead, just...somewhere else...and then he just up and fucking disappears. Well, what the fuck? She had as well. No way to make contact with anyone. No idea that time moved differently in the land of the fae. Just no idea...so just where exactly was Eric?

"So Sookie, what say you?" Alcide asked.

"Layafette sent me a text. There are some things we could use from the store if you see one that is open. Even a 7-11 would do in a pinch. Probably could not get any of those de-hydrated strawberries he wants so we can have margaritas in case we loose power. That boy is always thinking...and actually that does not sound half bad."

"Sookie, get your head back in the game. If we want a store, I think that is in Shreveport. And we can't shop for Lafayette's list," he snorted, "and be back before night fall. And what? Is Lafayette at the house?"

"Well yes," she looked over at Alcide. "Of course he is. I have been worried about him at his place. This way, I will know where he is and how he is doin'. One less thing on my plate."

"We can't find any food," Alcide looked at her in disbelief, "and with one more mouth to feed, there will be nothin' on your plate."

"Where is your pack mentality?" Sookie asked him.

"This is not my pack," he shot back.

"Oh," she nodded, "I see."

"Sookie, I did not mean that the way it sounded."

"I think you did," she said. "And I won' t have you begrudin' Lafayette stayin' at my house or eatin' my food."

"Your food?" he chuckled. "Seems to me like I have bringin' home the groceries here of late. I would say that makes it my food. My kill, according to pack mentality, so I get to share it with whomever I want. Just thank your lucky stars I am sharin' it with you."

Sookie stared straight ahead. Pissed. She was pissed...she was really pissed. So, it was that time in the relationship. Draw the line. What is mine is mine, what is yours is mine...time for a little control for which she was not well known.

"He's my family," Sookie replied.

"Well, he sure hell is not mine."

Time to kiss that control thing on the ass and kick it out the door! Yes, she was pissed! If he wanted to play that game, well, she had a s_core_ card.

"Well alright then. You been livin' in my house. Rent free. I been payin' the utility bills. You been fuckin' me for free. I figure the goin' rate for a disease free ride, doin' blow jobs occasionally, on the low end of the pay scale, a hundred a pop. I own the food in my kitchen."

Alcide gripped the wheel. "Sookie, oh come on...these times are gonna get desperate. He needs to be with..."

"Stop the fuckin' truck," she said. "Hummingbird Lane is in two hundred yards. You can come by tomorrow for your clothes."

"Sookie," he said as she yanked open the door.

"I mean it Alcide, stop the fuckin' truck!" she spit at him.

Slowing down, she was out the door before he came to a complete stop. Slamming it she glared at him. "Family is family. They stand with you in the good and the bad. You share with them in the good and the bad. You love them in the good and the bad."

Sookie and her fucked up shit and her fucked up friends. Time to maybe cut her loose before she got him killed. "Just what the fuck are you gonna do little girl when those Hep V vamps show up at your place and lite up you and just wait for you to come screamin' out of your burnin' house?"

"Kill them before I parish in the flames," she replied as she started walking on the side of the road.

The truck speed back up and then was gone. "Well, at least he did not throw gravel on me," she congratulated herself. "That is one something to be thankful for."

She felt a million times better when she walked into her yard and saw Lafayette's car sitting there.

"Hey," she called entering the house.

"Miss Sooks," he stuck his head out of the kitchen. "I was just doin' us an inventory. We gots enough food for 'bouts two weeks. I can stretchs it farther..."

"Alcide is gone," she gave him a small smile.

"Well then fucks, we gots enough for two months," he came to her and put his arm around her. "Sookie, you knows I would not lies to you."

"Yes," she shook her head in agreement.

"I heards from the Norths Man, himself. He is comin' this way. I don't know from where his fine ass is blowins' in from or when, but soonest. For he lefts, he gaves me a chance and a halfs at survivin'. Mac 10 pistols with the UV's goodness lookin' for a vamp to call their own."

"Wow, Eric sure does know how to plan ahead," she said admiring the pistols and ammo on the table.

"Now, we does not have a never endin' supply of such righteousness, so we will be carefuls as we goes about our ammos." Taking a deep breath, he put both hands on her shoulders.

"And Mr. Erics, he left us one each a vile of his blood. If it looks like we is about to be overruns, drink it, he said, the whole fuckin' thang," he batted his eyelashes at her. "Let me shows you where tis. I know hows you feels about that, but sister girl, these are desperate times and you know how very particulars Mr. Tall, Blond, and Scary Mother Fucker he is about his blood."

"Next best thing to him being here, huh?" she said thoughtfully.

"Somethin' somethin' like that," he opened the door on the fridge and showed her where it was. "Is Mr. Were a'comin' back?"

"Tomorrow to get his shit," Sookie said running her hands through her hair.

"Sure 'nuffs?" Lafayette eyed her. "Thought you twos were gonna be well...somethin'."

"We are," Sookie replied. "We are _somethin' to remind me not put my trust in his shit, again."_

"Hear that sister girl," he sighed as he hugged her. "Yous La La, he hears that."

*Dr. Ericstein...courtsey of Suzyq59! Thanks!

Dear Readers,

Many thanks for your kind words. They mean a lot.

The Daughter Girl goes in for back surgery tomorrow. I will be depositing her happy ass at 5 in the A.M. Surgery starts at 7. Any and all prayers are appreciated. They are fusing her L4 and L5 together with a small basket inserted in between the two disks to make up for the blown out disk. She is happy about that. She will be a ½ inch taller. Sadly, she is never going to be as tall as her mother. Not even with heels...just say'n.

I will be up with her every 30 minutes tomorrow night. Gotta hit the morphine drip in case she sleeps through it. I will write when I can but I am gonna be off schedule for the next several days. When I am sleep deprived, it just gets U.G.L.Y.

I am hoping to get Mr. Eric into play here, soonest! It is a late night for Bill so I am gonna work it in that direction. With me sitting in the hospital, tomorrow, I just might get this done. I want this story finished before yet another Sunday night rolls around. And then perhaps, I shall find something to write another smallish missive, about.

As always, thanks for reading!

CES


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three My Turn

Sookie and Lafayette had a quiet dinner as they talked about everyday things. The Mac pistols did that for her...gave her piece of mind. No, that was not true. Eric was coming home, that gave her piece of mind. In her fridge was a vile of his blood, for her. He had left it for her! That gave her piece of mind.

"Where you at, Miss Sooks, yous La La wants to know?"

"Thinking about Eric is all," she smiled at him, shyly. "I am just beyond pleased that he is still lookin' out for me, even though he is not here. Makes it seem like he really never left," she smiled and then felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"And I know why he trusted you with the blood and not me. I'd work myself into a self righteous snit and throw it out and then when I needed it," she wiped at her eyes with her napkin, "it would not be there."

"I will not bullshits you Miss Sookie," he sighed. "That is a fact. And I can let you in on a secret. I have already had one vile of the magic that is Mr. Eric, today. Right before I came over. That is why I am so righteous calm and all that shit. He saids if we were to get overrun, I was to have another one. But in my heart of hearts, I thinks he wanted it to be there for you. Maybe have one's before the full dark settles in to helps settles you nerves, then one whenever you felt the pressin' need."

Sookie smiled at him helplessly. "Lafayette, I just don't know what I would do without you. You offer me such words of comfort when I deserve none."

"That is not true sugar," he patted her on the hand. "You just gots man troubles. I cans deeply and undividedly understands that. Before my Jesus came into my life, myself as well. I rowed that boat in that shit stream. All of us just wants to be loved for who we mo fo'n are. Most times, that is just not possible. So we clings to what looks like love even if the shit does stink. But I believes in my heart, we all gets a turn at being loved. Sometimes we is just so fucked up by this and that and what we thinks is right and wrong, we let it walks by us."

"You," she hesitated, "you really would not mind if I had both of those vials?"

"Miss Sookie, I has got me a beautiful piece of nicely oiled killin' power here at my disposal. Has you a nighty night cap with Mr. Gorgeous. He'll be comin' your way all too soon to be help'n you out with those nasty assed dreams."

Smiling Sookie got up and hugged him. "Thanks," she kissed him on top of his head. "I just might do that."

Lafayette was not one to be fooled. Eric was not either. That long legged vampire had been readin' humans for a 1,000 years. Why, if he was to tell Miss Sookie that two were for her to drink, she would rear up and spout some nonsense and turn up her nose and walk off. However, ask her if she would like to share one of yours...well she just might kindly take you up on that offer...Southern hospitality and all.

"How was you day?" he asked her. "We not talked abouts that yet."

"Deserted towns. Folks gone...some..." she wiped at her eyes. "Some dead. Found a woman's diary today, she had loved a vamp as well. Sorta reminded me of Bill and I sparkin'. It did not end well for her. Apparently she had invited him in and then he invited himself in and took her family," she choked back a sob. Taking a breath, she got control.

Lafayette was monitoring her closely. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out one vial, pulled the cork and said, "Drink."

Raising it to her lips, it went down very easy and what was uniquely Eric spread through her body. Righting aches and pains. Sorting through her emotions. Putting a bit more steel in her backbone. Giving her the courage that a 1,000 year vampire had her back.

"Now, you revoked Compton's and that red-headed child of his invite?" he asked.

"Well...maybe I should just do that again," she paused lost in thought. "Just to be on the safe side."

"I thanks you for that Miss Sooks," Lafayette eyed her. "No offense, but I don't knows them two so wells. And I knows Mr. Eric does not trust either one. So I don't either."

"I'll do it right now," she smiled at him, feeling the horror of the day slip from her as bits of Eric washed through her. "Bill Compton, vampire, I rebuke your invitation into my home. Jessica Hamby, vampire, I rebuke your invitation into my home."

"Mighty-t-fines," he smiled as he put food away. "Now you want some caffeine goodness or do you wants to wait?"

"I think I would like to wait. Lafayette," she paused, "do I have to wait till morning for the rest of the blood?

"Course not. Would you like a chaser? La La," he snapped his fingers and circled his face with his hand, "cans hooks you up."

Sookie let go of a breath she did realize that she had been holding. "Would you please pass it out to me?"

"Sure thing," he said, reaching in to the butter cubby.

Holding it up to the light, she slowly turned the vile in her hand. "It really is beautiful," she smiled. "Reminds me of..." she grinned.

"You started with the Northman Nasties already?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow at her. "M-m-m h-m-m," he chuckled. "I dos not need to be hearin' just what that minds you of."

Laughing she pulled the stopper out, closed her eyes and took a whiff

"Sookie, what you doin?" Lafayette stopped and watched her.

"I want it to be him," she shrugged her shoulders and then they started to shake just a bit. "Gawd, Lafayette," she said through a tear streaked voice, "I just want it to be him."

"Drinky, baby girl and stops playin' with yous food. He will be here soons enough. We gots to be standin' tall and kickin' ass. You can lick his neck and other parts when Mr. Eric's strips down naked and shows you a good time. But for nows, we is standin' and yous is drinkin."

Putting the vile to her lips, yes, she felt the silk whisper of his passion for her linger on her tongue. Yes, this was Eric as she felt his warmth spread through her body and wake up the nerve endings in her breasts and then...then the warmth of his touch drifted lower. "Wow," she blew out a lot of air when it hit all her woman parts. "Damn," she crossed her eyes. "That have the same affect on you?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Not exactly," he laughed. "He does not leave his mark like that on me. Mine is more of a subtle do as I say mother fucker or yous is dead in just an ugly way of dyin'."

"Oh," Sookie chuckled as she ran a bit of water in the vile and then tilting it up, got the last of it and was licking her lips, hoping for a bit more.

"Well I woulds call that lickin' the bowl clean. I seen's you take that kinda pleasure from lickin' the brownie bowl. Yous," he shook his finger at her, "yous stay out of my bed," he arched both eyebrows at her. "And I do so sincerely means that," then Lafayette stopped and looked at her.

"What else, Miss Sooks. What else you gots goin' on in that mind of yours?" That was new and interesting. Sookie was broadcasting loud and clear. "What 'bouts the diary that you found? What's 'bout _Fangtasia_?"

"What?" she tired to back peddle away.

"I caughts that loud and clear. No mo fo'n wonder the man of the North is so good at readin' those who has had his blood. Spill it!" Lafayette took a step toward her.

"I was just thinkin'," Sookie eyed him, "readin' that poor soul's journal today. Made me stop and think when I had first met Bill. Had him take me to _Fangtasia_. Sorta vamp central. With vamps out of the biz of ownin' anything, that building would be vacant. That the perfect place to hide folks."

"Oh fuck yeah," he shuddered. "No one would be able to hear you if you were in the basement."

"And I was just thinkin' while vamps were sleepin' tomorrow, I'd just got by there and take a listen?"

"Oh fuck no," Lafayette was shaking his head. "No fuckin' way in hell, no!" his voice got just a bit louder.

"Lafayette, it will be daylight. Vamps will be sleeping. I will be outside listening. I would even take a Mac with the lovely daylight punching bullets, as long as no police car comes crusin' by."

"Let us see how the night comes and goes," Lafayette stressed. "Just in case we need those bullets to keep the homestead in tact."

"Fair enough," she nodded in agreement. "You want to take turns watchin?"

"Sure nuffs," he said. "I did not spend a passin' thang that you could calls sleep last night. Kept jumpin' at every little noise."

Sookie could only nod her head in agreement. "You just go ahead and rest and I'll take the first watch. You good with that?" she asked.

"Can do," he replied. "I feel much better 'bouts restin' knowin' yous has got my per-fects back side."

Sookie was sitting at the screen door, listening to the night sounds. And she could hear all the night sounds. Could smell them as well. She would know when a noisy crowd of vamps showed up or even just one.

She felt comfortable enough to read a book. She had to chuckle at that. She did not need a light. The words in the book had a glow of their own, which was very interesting since they were printed in black ink. For a moment she thought she could hear them actually speaking the words to her.

At midnight, she caught a whiff and heard footsteps. Putting down the book she stood and watched Compton walk across her yard.

His nostrils flared when he walked up on her front porch.

"Good evening," he said as he tried to see past her. "I take it my invitation has been revoked."

"That would be correct," she replied.

""I was all prepared to defend you against any and all that might venture out your way. I guess you won't be needing my help, not with Eric here," his voice dropped an octave and his eyes glared.

"That would be correct," she replied.

"I have been out being a good public servant, patrolling with the Sheriff," he said, his smile back in place.

"When our town in is trouble, we should all work for the common good," she smiled at him.

His eyes lingered on her face. "Did Eric tell you where he has been? And why he has been gone? And why did he come back now? And just what, Sookie, does Eric know about the Hep V virus?"

"Bill, you know, the first time I was exposed to anyone with the Hep V, it was at your house when you were entertaining Liam, Malcolm, Diane and their infected pet. Maybe I should be askin' you just what do you know about it?"

"Touché," he said with a bow of his head.

"Not nearly as dumb as you think," she bowed her head in return.

"You have really grown up Sookie," he smiled at her. "I like to think that I had a part in that."

"Well yes, lying to me so you could hand me over to Sophie-Ann. Tricking me into drinkin' your blood so if you could not control me, maybe turn me. Those were some good times Bill. The kind you build a lasting relationship on."

Gentle laughter escaped from his lips. "So I did, Sookie. But you liked me lying to you. You liked the way I made you feel. A waitress from Merlotte's dating a vampire. That made you feel important in a little town where you were thought of as strange. I was a nice feather in your cap. Gave you some solid social standing."

"You leavin' now?" she asked.

"When Eric comes in, please tell him I would like to see him."

"When Eric comes home," she smiled at him and winked, "I will be sure and do that."

Bill turned and took a few steps and then walked back to the screen door. "Let me in Sookie," he said catching her eyes."

"What the fuck Bill," she laughed, "you know you can't glamour me."

And then, if the evenin' could get just a bit stranger, well here the fuck it came! Just what the fuck! In the distance, Tara was inbound.

"Evenin'" Tara said, walking up onto the porch. "Bill," she said with a nod of her head as she opened the screen door and stepped in.

"Tara Mae, you talk to your momma yet?" Sookie chided her.

"No, not yet. I am still livin' large without her houndin' me to my true death. Damn, it is good to be home. Been sleepin' in the dirt and trackin' this and that and washing in the creeks. I'm gonna go shower. Be back down in a bit."

Bill watched as Tara walked upstairs. "So I guess I won't be needing to send Jessica over to stand watch."

"That would be correct," she smiled at him. "I really think we are just fine here Bill."

Leaning into the screen, Bill whispered to her. "Eric won't be around forever Sookie. He will get tired of you. Just like he gets so easily bored with everything and everyone else. Why would you choose to be his blood whore when you could be my lady?"

"Bill, I am beginning to think you worked some type of deal with someone. And I am not finding this amusing at all. You back in the procurer business?"

"Sookie," he whispered her name. "Eric has all kinds of enemies. In the Old World, there is a price on his head. Enough gold bullion so that I could purchase my own country. Now you just think about that. I strongly suggest you be nice and do the proper thing like your gran raised you to do and invite me in."

There was a vibration coming from the back of the house. What an odd feeling. Then Sookie felt a smile light up her soul! She felt the breeze and then his arms went around her while his head rested on the top her head and she knew Eric was giving Bill a shit eating grin while his hands played across her tummy. "Hello Lover," he shifted his body a bit and then kissed her neck with a long, lingering passionate kiss.

"Billy Boy," Eric grinned looking up at him. "Are you attempting to scare the most beautiful woman on the planet into letting you into our home. Lover, I am just a bit mystified why he still comes here and expects to be treated like anyone with any type of moral fiber."

"You are sending her into harms way and you know it," Bill hissed. "I talked with a rep of Vlad's today. Vlad is looking for you Eric."

"Bill, Vlad is never looking for me. He owes me money, a lot of money. Vlad owes me enough money so that you could purchase your own country."

"Oh," he said, looking a little downhearted. "I could have sworn he said you were wanted and there was a substantial reward for you. I thought my Romanian was better than that."

"Apparently not," Eric took a long, lingering whiff of Sookie's hair while he did his best to not laugh out loud.

*"Se pare că nu," Sookie echoed.

"What?" Bill said looking confused.

"She said _apparently not_ in Romanian," Eric translated for Bill. While Bill was floundering for words, Eric became very serious and wondered just what all Bill had his fingers in.

"M-m-m, and did I hear my lover say, Bill, that she actually encountered someone with Hep V many years ago? At your home? I remember investigating the deaths of the tragically ugly threesome that were Liam, Malcolm and Diane."

Bill was wanting to run! Eric was regarding him with that predator look of the fascinated vampire. No one wanted that look directed at them! You would wind up in a cage for observation and study at the vampire's leisure. Which could last several hundred years.

"Hep V, Eric, is sadly here to stay. There are vamps roaming in the towns and woods. There may even be a band of them that will be showing up here shortly. I heard that they are going to burn the house. Of course, I was not counting on you being here, but not even you can kill all of them and one flaming torch will find its mark."

"Evenin,'" Pam said as she walked up onto the porch. Bill grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. He was holding a syringe.

"This is Hep V," he snarled at Eric. "If you do not give me Sookie, I am injecting your bitch of a child. And no matter how fast you are Eric, you are not that fast. She is dead."

"No, Bill, I am not giving you Sookie. And even if I did, just where the fuck do you think you can run to with her?"

"Not running anywhere, you stupid bastard. I am draining her. Turning her. Tonight. Right this fucking minute. And now give her to me or Pamela dies a slow and agonizing death."

"Go ahead," Eric nodded with his head toward his child. "Then I am coming after you."

"What?" Bill stuttered.

"I always knew someday it was going to come down to this," Pam bitched. "Give a fucking man the best one hundred years of your life and he trades you in for a version that breathes. How is this fucking fair? My maker is one biased bastard. He likes them warm in his bed and when they give him head."

"You are not being reasonable," Eric's eyes shifted to his oldest.

"Don't care, Eric," she hissed at him. "I am just being honest. You are tradin' me for a blonde breather. You suck and not in a good or enjoyable way. That Hep will do things to my perfect completion. Just keep in mind what I had to endure because of those fucking witches. And if memory serves, you set that shit in motion. Bill you remember that," then she turned her Pam attitude on Bill. "Me fallin' apart in your office. My face lying there on your desk. That was just disgustin' and I have seen and done disgustin' to others but nothin' that compares to that."

Eric snorted. "Child, there was that time in London and you..."

There was the rat-a-tat-a-tat of the Mac machine pistol, as Bill screamed in agony.

"Lafayette," Eric said looking over at the side of the house. "So nice of you to join us."

"Got your call," he said in way of reply. "Would you just look at how much pain that mother fucker is in. That UV goodness makin' him into a human size lightn' bug. If he could just fly, why, it would be the perfect summer evenin' if he could write my name on the night sky."

"Yes, I think Bill is going to be having an UV enema," Eric was regarding his child and the way she kept snicking up and down her fangs. "Pam just might help Bill make that happen."

"I'm gonna haul his ass over to the mansion," Pam smiled. "Looks like my good deed of rescuing those humans and cleaning out that nest in _Fangtasia _is being rewarded. I get Compton for a toy. Tara child, haul ass on out here," she spoke to the wind. "Jessica will have something to say about how her maker is going to be suffering. You might as well have a little fun as well."

Pam's fun was starting early. "Bill, La La would like to see this firefly take to the skies. I think I can do that," she smiled at him. Picking him up, she started tossing him like a football all the way over to the mansion.

"Would you just look at that," Lafayette said, his hands on his hips. "Sure nuffs, he's flyin. Oh my, that screamin' when he hits the ground...that can't be good."

"Lafayette, if you would please," Eric smiled at him. "We have inbound. If you would, take the arsenal and keep an eye on the girls for me. Just in case some one thinks they can nest in the mansion."

Sookie turned around and lifted her face for a kiss. "I have missed you," she got out before she was wrapped in his arms and her mouth was devoured. His hands and tongue and body were everywhere. She was rubbed on, kissed, licked, nibbled and then kissed some more.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, begging for more, along with the desperate, passionate words that were leaving her mouth.

"We have no time, Lover," he sighed as he was kissing desperately on her neck. "We have inbound vamps. And heated trucks as well. Tonight we are Vamp central. I have sent word out over the Sheriffs' network. True Blood is on its way along with True Blood Plus. We have the antidote for Hep V. We are Ground Zero for the cure and the nourishment that is now True Blood is going to be on everyone's pick of the week, drink."

A semi pulled up filled with True Blood products, all at the perfect temp. The vamps started arriving not much later. True Blood Plus was consumed first, then Bloods as trucks left and continued to arrive along with the vamps.

"Taste a bit different, kinda sparkly," Sookie heard one vamp say as she literally watched healing magic taking place.

Eric was supervising. So that had been his plan, get his girls out of the way with something fun for them to do just in case some vamp got unruly. And one or two did. Eric believed in making examples out of the bad asses early in the game. Kinda set the tone and the mood for the rest of them. That being The Viking was the biggest and baddest ass out there. Just step on up with that attitude and he would show you exactly how that worked. After setting the example, that would be Eric removing their heads with a sword, the lines moved quickly and everyone got along just fine.

Alcide showed up the next morning. Sookie was sitting on the porch having her morning coffee.

"That's all your stuff in the trash bags," she said with a nod of her head towards the heap that was stacked on the ground by the steps.

"We can talk this out," he said. "You know I am the best and only thing there is for you. Not another real man out here that would be willing to take you on, Sookie. You been with deaders. Who knows if are a carrier for Hep V and who knows if it will cross over to Weres? We are either a couple or I will put your name out there as a whore who is diseased. The Were community will shun you and you know how well you do with humans. You don't."

Lafayette joined them on the porch. "This," he said with a nod of his head, "this is who you are gonna end up with. The likes of him. Because of his kind, this is where that fucking shit got its start. Kinda funny and poetic. You harboring the very kind that infected those that are hunting us now. You really are what is wrong with this world."

"Get your shit and get the fuck off my property," she said, standing. "And you take that lying trash mouth of yours someplace else. Not one other word," she said reaching beside her chair and pulling out her shotgun and pumping it.

"Fine," he smiled. "This is how I will always think of you, as just a stupid, fucking bitch. You could have been with me and you picked..." he laughed, "Well fuck, just strange."

Tossing the bags into the back of his truck, he roared off. This time tossing gravel everywhere.

Just for grins she aimed and fired, putting buck shot all into the back of his truck. With the squealing of tires, she fired the other barrel into the side. "Fucker," she hissed, as he roared down the blacktop.

"What did I miss?" Eric asked as he came outside, pocketing his phone and sat down next to her. Setting the shotgun down she growled. "Fucking low life Were. And I am just fuckin' pissed. Gawd, I hate dating. Please," she rubbed her face into his chest. "Please don't leave me again. 'Cause I swear, I am dyin' an old maid. I am done with the stupid fuckers."

"I won't Lover," he pulled her onto his lap and cradled her next to him as he thought about what he as going to do to the Were. He should have been out here to deal with this shit, instead he was on the fucking phone listening to the Were's insults and then he was hearing his Sookie having the last word. Or would that be the two last words...ka-boom and ka-boom? The bullshit of politics did stink. "From time to time, we will have to go the Rhone Valley, but other than that, I am right here. Forever and a day. So that means you will not be dating anyone again."

"Mr. Eric's," Lafayette watched as his life swirled around in front of his eyes and wondered about the life expediency of the Were. But he heard Rhone Valley! For his birthday, he always bought a fine bottle of wine from that region. "When we gos to France, can we shops?"

"Pam knows all the best places, Lafayette. She has them either cow-towed or so enamored of her, you will be welcome with open arms. Or fuck, maybe she just glamoured all of them. But she has her favorite places and I know she would gladly take you along with her."

Lafayette cleared his throat.

"Well," Eric chuckled, "maybe not gladly."

"Tru dat," Lafayette smiled. "I gots me a passin' knowledge of the _parlez-vous_ but I will needs to be workin' some more on the mother tongue. Gots me some CD's to be purchasin'," he smiled as he went inside.

"Just got off the phone with the President," he said, holding her close with his cheek nestled into the top of her head and still dreaming of doing damage to the Were. "The Bloods that are on the way legally into the country will not be held up by anyone's bullshit. Plus, talked with the factory manager in Kansas. They are up and running with the new formula and they will be pushing it out to the Mid-West. The same holds true for the one in Virginia for the East Coast and California in the West.

I have one more piece of business, Lover," Eric raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. She was not as tightly wrapped around him. She was feeling better. Good. The stupid fucking Were could live another hour or two.

"You draggin' Bill out into the sunlight?" she asked him.

"That I am," he grinned. "He is going to watch me work on my tan while," he kissed her and then he was down on his knees with his head between her legs as he took a long drink of her blood from her femoral artery. Looking up from between her legs, he grinned. "I am going to get right in his face and explain to him the new world order then it is you and me time."

"That sounds good," she smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You and me Lover and if the science holds true," he stood and pulled her to him as he sighed, "and all the little Northmans that are to follow."

"I like the sound of that," she said tiptoeing up and taking a kiss. When he deep Frenched her and did some serious grinding into her, her joy was back!

"Hey," she grinned, "you want some company while you dose Bill with sunlight? He has been at the top of my shit list longer than the Were. Alcide just called me names. Fuck, every body in town has called me names. Bill lied, cheated and wanted to auction me off to the highest bidder.

Besides," she said taking his hand as they started walking towards the mansion. "I am going to be called names. I am lookin' forward to being called momma," she grinned up at him.

"And wife," he smiled.

Wrapping her self around him she cried in earnest. "It is gonna be hard waitin'," she hiccupped when she had finished crying, "to hear those words."

"Well," he smiled, "we'll toss Compton, then we'll get Lafayette ordained on line, and we'll start with calling you Mrs. Nothman."

It did not happen the next day or even the next. It took a little time, but eventually, Eric worked his magic and between the vamps and the humans, there was a lasting peace.

Dear Readers,

Many thanks for your kind words and thoughts and prayers. Carly is doing just fine. Doc said that it all looked better than good. Well just woohoo!

Many, many thanks for keeping us in your thoughts and prayers.!

As always, thanks for reading!

CES


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Epilogue:** **Two years later:**

Alcide watched the news and from time to time saw Eric on TV. Everyone wanted to know what The Viking thought and why and did he have a twitter account and he was always trending somewhere.

It was just all vampire bullshit! They would be back around to having humans for snacks, no matter what Eric said. It was what Eric fucking did not say. That was what you had to listen for.

Eric and Sookie were married, he knew that and in his heart, he growled about it from time to time. She had successfully carried twins to term. There were some nights he just howled at the moon about that. There was a boy and a girl. There were no pictures of these children, anywhere. That was because, he reasoned, they were his. That dark hair and those chiseled features that were distinctly his would be impossible to hide.

Alaska had been good to him. But, he had lived his life in Alaska long enough. It was time to move back to the lower 48 and embarrass the hell out of Northman and demand his children. He was not at all interested in that slut that had Northman's last name. He had tasted her charms and they were cheap at best, certainly tarnished by everyone's standards.

But those babies, why they were going to need them a Were daddy. Not that he wanted that job, but fuck, it just might be time to man up and strap on that responsibility. Or maybe not. "Gonna need me a momma for my little ones," he mused. "I'll cruise on through _The Lone Wolf_ _Bar _when I get back to Shreveport. Ought to be a lady or two interested in raising our own little pack."

Eric had dealt with his share of the bullshit for the day. Day walking fucking sucked! Politics and politicians! Where was a stake when he needed one? And he hated CSIs. He wanted to kill humans in mass...stupid fucking politicians!

It was time for lunch and the twins were feeding him from their plates. He could eat the fruit that was produced by the fae plants that were growing in the Rhone Valley or right here in Louisiana. Also any bread or pasta product that was made from the plant stalks that were ground up into flour. Salads were doable with the fae greens. But best of all, were fruit juices and any fermenting that accompanied those juices. Especially when they were sitting in his bourbon flavored cherry wood casks in his distillery.

"Da," Erikr giggled as he pushed a tiny handful of what Sookie said tasted like applesauce into his mouth.

"Da," Erika was kicking her feet and giggling as she feed him a noodle.

"Da," Sookie chuckled as she sat down next to him.

"Best part of my day is being with my family," he kissed her and then leaned in and kissed each one of his little ones on the nose. "Because the rest of this..."

Sookie shook her head at him and said, "That four letter word had better not be the second word our babies learn to say. I want Momma. Not the F word, Eric."

Eric sighed.

"Having a good lunch?" she asked him.

The smile that covered his face was back. "The very best. I can think of perhaps one or two other tasty things I enjoy more," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, "but this, this is a most pleasant and enjoyable second."

Her dearly beloved was clearly amused about something. The babies were smiling right along with him.

"I heard from a lawyer," he chewed on the small fingers that were in his mouth.

"Wanting what?" she asked.

"The Were heard that you were pregnant and delivered twins. He is back in Louisiana, wanting his children," he chuckled.

Sookie looked down at the two small blonds that looked exactly...like...their...daddy. Tickling them both under the chin, their tiny little fangs popped down.

"Well, good luck with that," she laughed and then her voice took on a stern overtone and the babies frowned right along with her. "And just what kind of daddy knows his children are here and comes looking for his babies ten months after they take their first breath?"

Death crossed Eric's face and then the jabbering of "Da, Da," shrouded him in happiness. "Apparently a Were that cannot wait to be embarrassed, or perhaps just wanting to howl his last."

"How do you want to set this up?" she asked him

"Well, it will have to be after dark," he smiled. "Because if I did it during daylight, Pam would have the bleeds just so she could be in attendance. Then she would complain the entire time about having the bleeds while she laughed hysterically non stop at the Were. I have the distinct feeling I am going to come out the loser on this, no matter which way it flies. I will be either cutting into her out and about dark time or listen to her _complain_," he smiled when he said the word and the babies smiled along with him, "about having the bleeds. Then, of course, that just sets her up for the tirade about having a maker that can day walk and she cannot...pbbblltt!" blew past his lips.

The babies both went "pbbbllttt!" as well and blew bubbles and squealed in delight when Eric tickled their toes.

"Then pick a time and a place and let us make this happen. The news wires are gonna get wind of this. How do you want to spin it?" she asked.

The vampire face's was well defined. It all looked like a horrible death to her. "That this man wants our children. Who knows for what nefarious reasons? Our concern is for our children, this man needs to be arrested for suggesting that he could have possibly fathered these precious angles that look just like their father."

Sookie concentrated on Eric. WTF? Where had this come from? And just what did Eric know?

"Spill it, Northman," she eyed him. "What did you do and when did you do it?"

"I cannot exactly recall the date," he said innocently, "and I do not know exactly when the Were would have had the procedure done," his face looked sad, "but I do know that his boys are not swimmers. Well, actually, he has no boys at all," he said with a shrug and biting his lower lip. "Just embarrassing," Eric said with a shake of his head.

For a moment Sookie was speechless. Then thoughtful. "Well, he always said he did not want kids. That is what he and Debbie used to fight about. She did, he didn't and round and round it would go."

Then she focused on Eric. "I don't want to know," was all she could say as she shook her head at him. "Good thing you can day walk," she eyed him. "When the principal calls for us to come to school, you are takin' that meetin'..." then she stopped. "Or maybe not. That will all be on me. Can't have you glamouring their way out of trouble."

"What Lover? Our babies? In trouble?" His voice was aghast!

There were two sets of blue eyes in little tiny faces sitting in high chairs that were perfectly round and wore shocked looking expressions as well.

"Woof," she howled with laughter. "There sits Trouble is his middle name and his Mrs., I am in so much trouble. These little sweetlings had better not grow up to be Trouble 1 and Trouble 2, Daddy," she arched her eyebrow at him. "Just say'n," she batted her eyelashes at him. There were three pairs of sad eyes staring back at her.

"You been telling them stories, huh?" Sookie said with a sigh.

"Yes," Eric beamed. "Those fairy tales are so violent," he said in dismay. "I always modify the ending or better yet, I just tell them my own. We love the longboat stories about how the handsome hero and his small sweetlings always save the day. The tall, handsome Viking is so brave and the sweetlings are magnificent as they sneak about, helping their..." Eric's voice trailed off.

"Well yes," she chuckled, "sneaking about. Just maybe," she kissed Eric on the nose, "you will be takin' those meetin's after all."

Alcide had found a topnotch lawyer. Expensive as hell, but this was his family he was talking about. Looked like maybe he ha done the right thing. Fuck...reporters were following him around, wanting to know how he thought he could lay claim to the Northmans' children.

"Stupid fuckers," Alcide would spit. "Why is it that they believe that really old vamps can father a child? And that I, as a human male, when living with this woman, that she could not possibly conceive my child? Just what the fuck is that about?"

Even the Weres he would see on the street would look cross-eyed at him. And his plan for chatting up the ladies in _The Lone Wolf_, well fuck! That was not working out, either. "Just looking for a nanny for the vamp's young," they would all sniff at him and then giggle and laugh like he was the joke of the day. How had this turned into a fucking three-ring circus? They were not even going to make it to a judge's chamber. The judge had already decided for the Northmans. This meet and greet was just being handled in Northman's lawyer's office so he would know the children were not his. Fucking arrogant ass hole! So Eric had paid off the judge. Well, he had the media on his side! He was taking pictures and posting them all over the social media groups! He may not want his kids, but there was no fucking way in hell Eric going to have them either.

It was past dark when Alcide arrived at the law offices of _Ben, Blank and Baron Stills_. Speaking of a three ring circus...! He was bombarded with questions by reporters waiting for him out on the steps of the building! TV crews everywhere! Even one from Romania! All of them wanting to know what illegal substances he was taking, drinking, smoking or maybe a cocktail of all three. "I should just strip naked, go wolf on their ass, and then pee on all their shoes!"

Before he made it in the building, he turned and snarled. "Why is it you are treating me as the bad guy here? I just want my kids. I don't see the Northmans out here being treated like low life home breaking scum."

"The Northmans are pillars of the community," a reporter out of New Orleans said. "There is a vast movement to get Mr. Northman elected governor. In Louisiana, we believe that with his 1,000 year old expertise, that he has the knowledge to propel our state into the next century."

"And will fuckin' drain anyone who thinks they can pollute our coast line," was shouted from the back.

"You know," Alcide was pissed, "that he feeds to the gators those that he drains."

"Got us some happy gators here in Louisiana," a voice shouted back. "You folks come on down and see them. Stay awhile."

Giving them the finger, Alcide opened the door and walked into the building and greeted his lawyer who was waiting for him in the lobby.

Team Northman was watching what was going on outside on the close circuit monitor. "Nicely played," Eric chuckled. "Pam will live on forever as the person who loves happy gators. Oh, here she comes now."

Alcide walked into the office and saw a show of force of vamps. Hell, even the lawyer was a vamp.

There sat Sookie and Eric. Eric with his arm around Sookie all lovey dovey until he needed his next meal. On his lap...he stopped in his tracks and blinked. On his lap sat...sat...!

Shit! Just! Got! Real!

"Want to see their fangs?" Eric asked.

When Eric flashed his fangs the babies giggled and then little tiny ones peeked down. Eric offered them each a finger and when they bit down, they started sucking.

"Holy fucking shit...!" was all Alcide was able to get out. "I'm done here," he said to his lawyer and turning, walked out the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alcide asked when they got on the elevator.

"That is Eric Fucking Northman," Davis, his lawyer replied. "What do you think happened?"

"He is a Deader," Alcide growled. "Vampire who thinks he is somebody."

Craig was glad he had insisted this asshole pay him upfront. He liked the publicity, but fuck...this guy was indeed a circus freak. "That is because he is somebody. He is a Viking vampire with a thousand years of experience and knowledge. He single handedly saved our state. He lets the governor take credit, but every last one of us knows he was responsible. Just like the governor knows. The man wants to live his life and raise his family. And we want him to do that right here. Our farmers are raising some type of old fashioned crops that has not been seen in a thousand years. He had the seeds. They are shipping their products out of state. Big ass pharmaceutical companies have built here and our folks have good paying jobs. The pharmies are taking it from the fields to their laboratories. Farmer's markets are back in a big way. They are some happy fucking farmers that are actually making a profit.

We got folks going out on weekends and saying their how do's and get well's and are once more spending money. This is good for the economy and damn good for Louisiana."

"You are fucking pussies for the vamp. Fuck this shit," Alcide snarled as the elevator door opened. "I am taking my ass back to Alaska."

When they opened the outside doors, the mahyem started; flashes going off in his eyes, questions being yelled at him. Home wrecking and baby theft kept being shouted. It was time to do some drinking. He was headed to the Brawlin' Bikers Bar. Time to get drunk and nasty with some skank who did not give a fuck about livin'.

Damn, fuck, shit, damn, he thought as he rolled over and stuck his head out of the ditch. The sun was coming up and...and...the bitch he had fucked last night in a ditch was not exactly as pretty as he remembered her to be. Fuck, last night, she had been fucking gorgeous, and tight and willing to take all of him...and...and...this morning...oh fuck...this morning she had an Adam's apple! And, he took another sniff, was Were!

"Mornin'," he heard the voice as a hand reached out to travel down his leg.

"Do not," he growled as he got up and headed towards the rental.

"Hey, come on," she, he, it, shouted back at him as he, definitely a he, rolled over and sat up. "Don't be like that! We had a good time. Come on, we are both naked. Let's shift and run."

"Shift and run?" he growled.

"Yes, come on," he smiled prettily.

"I tell you what, I got the killin' urge on me. You still want to make nice?"

"No," he began back crawling away. "No," he howled when Alcide reached for his leg and pulled him back to him.

"Damn, you'll do," he said as his eyes flashed Were orange. With a twist, he broke his neck.

Looking around, there was no one about and he had his favorite gators as well. Time to ditch this body and then go lookin' for Sookie. As soon as the sun crested, the Vamp would be sleeping and he was taking what was his.

Not much had changed at the old Stackhouse place, Alcide observed, standing out in the woods. Well, they had added on just a bit. But it was not huge or overwhelming. It just looked like the farm had finally had a good year.

Well that was sweet. There was his lady of the hour. Sittin' out on the porch with the little vamps having...mmm...smelled like chocolate milk.

There were no guards around. Which he thought was a little odd. Northman was not protecting his family. Well then, he did not deserve them. And he could leave those vamper babies out here on the porch. Who cared if they wandered off and got eaten by the big bad wolf? But he was taking Sookie.

Good, she could see him approaching and did not get up and run. Because he would sure chase her as a wolf and bring her down with those brats in her arms. No matter to him if they were hurt or not.

Sookie was fuming. The Were was broadcasting loud and clear.

Lafayette walked out and she handed the babies to him. No words needed to be exchanged. His La La fineness was removing his angels from the ugly that was getting ready to be rained down on this howl'n ass hole.

"Take them on inside," she said to him as she kissed them on the nose.

Oh, that was sweet, Alcide chuckled. What a good momma. She was watching as the fairy walked off with the babies. Take a long last look, that was good, because it was going to be her last. Then he could feel her stare on him. Oh, that was not a happy to see him vibe he was feeling. Excellent. She would go fighting. Checking the porch, he did not see the shotgun. Of course, she could have a pistol but he just did not think so, not with her children sittin' there on her lap. Time to go say his how do's.

"Alcide," she said, "what brings you out this way? Thought you would be gone by now."

"Oh," he said coming up on the porch steps, "I am going all right and taking you with me."

"Yes," he heard screeched from inside the house. "Tara Mae, you owe me," Pam was laughing.

"What..." was all Alcide was able to get out before he felt the arm go around his waist and a hand position itself on the front of his head and with a sharp yank backwards, his back was broken.

Eric tossed him to the ground and with great satisfaction heard the screams of pain. "You girls, the fun for now is over," he said looking at the window. "Back to the cubby and sleep. He will still be here when you rise, I promise."

Listening to their grumbling, they started for the cubby. Most good. His focus was back on Sookie. Time to remove her from the scene. What he was reading from her was not pleasant. He would not have the mother of his children killing something as lowly as this piece of Were shit. Not while he was around to do it for her. Besides, he had won the bet. "Lover," he said. "His mangy ass is mine. I am taking him over to the mansion. Because I am going to drag him over the ground, he may or may not still be alive when he gets there. I may have told the girls a small falsehood about that.

And if he does live, this is going to involve a lot of noise on his part. His groans now are nothing like what they are going to be. And I do not think you want to listen to him howling and screaming as he bumps along."

"And I thank you for the heads up," she said smiling at her husband.

Walking out to the Were she stood above him. "I heard what you said about our children. You really are a fucking degenerate. I'm just sorry I do not get to end you. I think it would just be most poetic killing you and Pelt with the same shotgun. But sadly, I lost the bet. And on that note, I am done here."

"Most good," Eric smiled at her as he watched her walk that perfect ass back into the house.

"Well, Alcide, would you just look at this," he said kneeling down so he could see his pain riddled face. "I am fertile and a day walker. Who knew?" he chuckled as he stood and he grabbed him by the feet and started pulling him along.

"I was all about just killing you out right," he sighed. "But then Pam wanted to bet and then Tara wanted in on the action and then..." he sighed again. "Willa has never had Were blood and the girls insist that she be could not be the only virgin Were blood vamp in the family so..." he sighed, again, "here we are. My Miss Willa shall have her taste, and it will be just a small one. Rangey I told her but, the girls insist. Then Pamela is taking over." There were screams coming from the Were. "Yes," he nodded in understanding, "if I was at the top of Miss Pam's to do list, I would be screaming, also.

And oh, by the way, I have a most humorous story to tell you. Did you know that you shoot blanks? No? Well let me begin at the beginning. Once upon a time, a long time ago in the Rhone Valley..." Eric began.


End file.
